1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an optical imaging lens set. Specifically speaking, the present invention is directed to an optical imaging lens set of five lens elements for use in mobile phones, in cameras, in tablet personal computers, or in personal digital assistants (PDA).
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the popularity of mobile phones and digital cameras makes the specifications of various portable electronic products improve quickly, and so does the key component—the optical imaging lens set. However, good and necessary optical properties for taking pictures or recording videos are not enough. There is still a need for telescopic function.
With the development of image sensors, the demands for the imaging quality are getting higher and higher. The conventional size of the telescopic optical imaging lens set is longer than 50 mm and Fno number is over 4. They fail to meet the demands for the specification of current portable electronic products. Accordingly, an optical imaging lens set of telescopic function which has improved imaging quality with reduced lens set size is still needed.